


Post Script

by dragonydreams



Series: Corresponding Desires [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Unaddressed Note. Giles wants to test the limits of Spike's chip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Script

Title: Post Script  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Willow/Spike/Giles  
Summary: Sequel to The Unaddressed Note. Giles wants to test the limits of Spike's chip.  
Warning: Bloodplay  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: My site, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! (dragonydreams@yahoo.com) It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
A/N #1: Thank you to Kat and Gabrielle for the beta.  
A/N #2: For Claudia6913 because she asked so nicely for more of this threesome, and I never thought I'd see her ask for a story with more naked Giles.

 

"I said no," Spike insisted, folding his arms over his chest and trying to see around Giles, who was presently standing directly in front of the television.

"But just think of what we could learn from this," Giles tried again.

Willow entered the apartment, catching the end of Giles' plea. Setting her book bag on the desk, she asked, "We could learn from what?"

Spike leapt off the couch and engulfed Willow in his arms. He buried his head in her shoulder and wailed, "Red, make him stop."

Willow grinned and ran her hand through Spike's hair. "Shh, baby. What's the mean old watcher trying to make you do?"

"He wants to hurt me," Spike pouted. Willow couldn't help thinking how adorable he looked when he was trying to get her to do something.

Willow raised an eyebrow in Giles' direction.

"I am doing no such thing," he denied. Pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket, Giles began to clean his glasses before continuing, using the task to avoid looking at Willow. "I simply asked him to allow us to do some tests on his chip."

"What kinds of tests?" Willow warily asked. She was curious to know the bounds of Spike's chip herself, but she didn't want to hurt one lover's feelings by siding with the other.

"Well, I thought he might be able to see if he can draw blood--" Giles began, only to be cut off by Spike.

"Red, why are you humoring him?" Spike questioned her. "Do you want to see me wracked with pain?"

Flashes of Spike chained to a bed as she whipped him floated through Willow's brain, drawing a sinfully wicked curl to her lips before she was able to push those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"It might not be a bad idea," Willow slowly said. At Spike's horrified expression, she continued. "Just hear me out. We know that you can't bite to feed, right?" Spike nodded sadly. "And you can't raise a weapon against a human, right?" Again, Spike nodded, looking even more depressed. "But what if you didn't want to cause harm to a human, would you be able to bite one then?"

Spike looked up at her, hope lighting his face, making his brilliant blue eyes sparkle. "Don't know, never tried."

"From what I have read," Giles hesitantly spoke up, not wanting to anger Spike further, "a vampire's bite doesn't have to be painful."

"Not if he knows what he's doing," Spike agreed, puffing out his chest. "Any Master vampire knows how to make his bite a sensual experience for his lover."

Giles let his grin speak for him, as if to say, 'That's what I've been trying to tell you.'

Watching Giles smirk at him, a light went on in Spike's head. He spun to look at Willow's blushing face, receiving all the confirmation he needed.

"You'd let me do that?" he asked in awe, pulling Willow back into his arms.

Willow reached up to dance her fingers over his temples. Spike leaned into her soft touch. "I hate seeing you so frustrated when we make love. I want you to be satisfied, like I am. And you can't be without the blood, right?"

She felt Spike nod against her hand. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered. "I don't want to hurt myself."

Spike turned his head to look at Giles, who had drifted closer to the pair. "You won't stake me for this?"

"It is Willow's decision, of course, but I can assure her that when done properly, a vampire's bite can make the sexual experience that much more intense."

Willow's eyes went wide with understanding. She had thought it was strange that Giles would suggest something like this. "You mean you've… with a vampire… and it wasn't Spike?"

Giles blushed and had a hard time meeting Willow's eyes. Instead he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the collar off of his shoulder. Stepping closer to him, Willow and Spike saw that indeed, there were twin puncture marks on Giles' shoulder.

"Huh, I always assumed you got those in some fight or other," she said.

Spike stepped right up to Giles' back and sniffed at the long-healed mark.

Giles cleared his throat. "I beg your pardon, but what, might I ask, are you doing?"

"Just makin' sure you weren't claimed or nothin'," Spike answered, stepping out of Giles' personal space. "So who was she?" he asked, leering at the watcher, once again surprised by this new bit of information.

"Now that's none of your business," Giles said, preferring to keep some memories private.

"I take it this is from your dark magick, druggie, threesome days?" Willow teased, stepping out of Spike's arms and into Giles'.

"Ripper was as bad as they came when it came to the sensual aspects of life. What else would you expect from a Watcher-reared rebel but for him to take a vampire lover?"

"Even those of us who aren't Watcher-reared have been known to do such a thing," Willow added with a wink in said lover's direction.

"This doesn't make you think any less of me?" Giles questioned the woman in his arms.

"Now that would be awfully hypocritical of me to fault you for sleeping with a vampire," Willow said.

"I'm just afraid my past will scare you off one of these days," Giles admitted on a sigh.

"Never. Your past is a part of you," Willow insisted, pulling him down to meet her lips.

Giles slowly deepened Willow's soft kiss, brushing his tongue against her lips until she granted him entrance to her mouth. As the two humans kissed, Spike stepped up behind Willow, resting his hands on her hips as he began to pepper her neck with kisses. When they separated, Willow leaned back into Spike's solid frame, turning her head to gift him with a passionate kiss of his own.

Spike released Willow's mouth to let her catch her breath, resting his head on her shoulder. Looking at Giles, he asked, "So what will you be doin' while me and Red are testing out my chip?"

"Oh, I'll be right there with you, taking notes, making suggestions, keeping Willow distracted…."

"Like hell you will," Spike huffed. "Don't need no bleedin' audience for my possible humiliation."

Willow ran a soothing hand over Spike's arm. "It's not like we haven't all been in bed together before," she pointed out. Before Spike could argue, she added, "And I know this will be different, obviously because you've never tried to bite me before."

"I'm thinking that perhaps he should start with something… a little lighter," Giles suggested.

Willow's brow crinkled in confusion. "What are you talking about? How can he test the chip if he isn't biting me?"

Spike met Giles' eyes and realized what the other man was suggesting. Wicked grins spread across their faces. Willow looked back and forth between her lovers to see if she could intercept their silent communication.

"I give, what are you talking about?"

"Playing," was all Spike said before sweeping Willow up into his arms and carrying her up to Giles' room.

When they were standing next to the bed, Spike captured Willow's mouth, releasing her legs to let them slide to the floor. Giles was behind her to steady her on her feet as she concentrated on kissing Spike.

Spike's hands dropped to the bottom of Willow's shirt and slid under the material. He ran his fingers over her heated belly before raising the cotton t-shirt as his hands traveled up her flesh. Meanwhile, Giles' hands slipped around Willow's waist to free her of her pants and underwear. He knelt to help her step out of them, removing her socks and shoes at the same time.

Spike broke the kiss long enough to slip Willow's shirt over her head. Once the material was unceremoniously dropped behind the redhead, and onto Giles, who harrumphed from his position at Willow's feet, Spike trailed his fingers from Willow's shoulders down her back in order to rid her of her bra.

Giles stood and lifted Willow in his arms, placing his naked lover on the bed while Spike stripped off his shirt, boots and socks. Clad only in his jeans, Spike slid onto the bed next to Willow, easily capturing one of her breasts with his mouth. Not one to be left out of the fun, Giles quickly divested himself of all but his boxer shorts and lay on Willow's other side, claiming her other breast.

Willow was in heaven. She adored when her lovers stopped bickering and worked together to bring her pleasure. She constantly marveled at the differences between their touches and temperatures – brought out in stark contrast as one hot and one cool mouth engulfed each of her breasts. Her hands fisted in their hair and she moaned her pleasure, but she knew that this wasn't what they were supposed to be doing.

"Uh, guys," she panted, "Aren't we supposed to be testing, ahh, Spike's chip?"

"Quite right," Giles admitted, giving the nipple he'd been suckling a final flick with his tongue.

"Sorry, luv," Spike agreed, "Couldn't help myself."

"Oh, I wasn't complaining; believe me," Willow grinned. "So, what'd you have in mind here, Giles?"

"Well, ah, Spike will need to, um…"

"Go grr," Willow supplied. "Kinda figured that."

"Y-you won't mind terribly, I hope," Giles said, stumbling over his words.

"Chit's seen my game face before," Spike practically growled in annoyance.

"Which is exactly why I'm concerned. It's a face she's used to being afraid of, not aroused by," Giles pointed out, glaring at the vampire.

"It's okay, Giles," Willow said, hoping to quell an argument between these two. "I, um, kinda like his grr face."

"Ya do?" Spike asked, looking down at the redhead with something akin to wonder on his face.

Willow reached up and ran her fingers over his face, paying particular attention to his brow. "With a handsome face like this, how could your demon be anything less than beautiful too?" Willow blushed slightly at her admission.

Meeting Spike's sparkling blue eyes, she whispered, "Go grr for me, baby."

With her fingers still tracing Spike's face, she felt his ridges appear. Her breath hitched at the wonder that still radiated from his now-amber eyes. Slipping her hand around to the back of his head, Willow pulled Spike down as she raised up to kiss him.

Giles silently watched the exchange next to him. He honestly wasn't that surprised that Willow was attracted to Spike's demon. She wasn't the kind of girl to ignore that part of her lover in order to make peace with her being with him.

As Willow tentatively kissed Spike, Giles began to caress her body. Speaking softly into her ear, he suggested, "Now Willow, I want you to flick your tongue against one of Spike's fangs, hard enough to make it bleed."

He was answered by Willow's moan and Spike's growl of approval when Willow's rich blood coated their tongues as she did as Giles said. Spike sucked Willow's tongue into his mouth, enjoying his first taste of human blood in months. His tongue brushed against hers, lapping up every last drop before the minor wound healed over.

Willow finally had to push Spike away in order to take a gulping breath of air. "That was… wow," she panted. Once the oxygen reached her brain, she excitedly exclaimed, "And hey, no pain – for either of us."

"Hey, you're right," Spike exclaimed, slipping back into his human face. "And may I say, your blood is fucking amazing."

"Really?" Willow asked, blushing at the odd compliment.

"Like the finest wine, the richest dessert." Spike licked his lips, hoping to find a stray drop of her blood.

"Do you think you're up for trying something else?" Giles inquired, himself pleased with the first experiment.

"Hell yeah," Spike enthusiastically replied, causing Willow to giggle and nod her head.

Giles gestured towards the vampire, saying, "If you'd please…"

Spike shifted back to game face and waited to see what the watcher had in mind for them to try next.

"I believe that Willow's breasts could use some more attention," Giles suggested. "I'm sure you've used your fangs in foreplay before," he paused for Spike to nod while managing to look at Giles like he was insane to think he hadn't. "Try to raise fine lines of blood while giving that much needed attention Willow deserves."

Spike ran his hands teasingly down Willow's arms. He laced his fingers through hers and lifted her arms above her head. Willow smiled at Spike's order of "Leave them there" before he trailed his hands back down her arms and sides, his fingertips just grazing the edges of her breasts, causing her to shiver.

When Spike's hands retreated, Giles reached over and covered Willow's hands with one of his. She tore her eyes away from Spike and smiled up at her other lover. As Spike lowered his head to take a long lick at Willow's chest, Giles lowered his mouth to cover Willow's in a soft kiss. Distracted as she was, Willow didn't even notice when Spike lightly trailed a fang over the area he had just licked.

Glancing up to see Willow's distraction, Spike again ran a fang over her chest, this time exerting a bit more pressure, drawing a faint line of blood. He paused, waiting for the pain to come. When it didn't, he eagerly lapped up the welling blood on his lover's chest.

Willow arched into Spike's mouth, moaning her pleasure into Giles'. Spike was being so careful with her. At first, feeling his fang run along her skin had stung, kinda like a paper cut, but then he'd soothed it with his tongue… Willow decided that there must be some kind of aphrodisiac in vampire saliva because she felt nothing but pleasure after that.

Ignoring Spike's growl at the demon's belief that its territory was being infringed upon, Giles trailed a hand down Willow's body. His warm fingers traced a path of fire straight to her core, as they dipped inside. Giles groaned when he felt the moisture that awaited him there. He easily slid two fingers inside his lover and began to move them in a steady rhythm, his thumb on her clit keeping pace.

Willow writhed under the attention of her lovers. Spike continued to eagerly raise fine lines of blood with his fangs across her chest and breasts while Giles pumped his fingers in her, never letting up his oral assault. It didn't take long for her arch up suddenly as her body tensed in orgasm.

Unfortunately Spike had been lowering his head for another scratch when Willow suddenly arched up, causing his fangs to penetrate her breast. Willow's cry of "Aaargh" turned into an "Ow" that paled in comparison to Spike's cry of pain.

The vampire collapsed next to Willow, cradling his head at the sudden, intense pain, his face shifting back to human.

"Spike, are you quite all right?" Giles asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Does it fucking look like I'm all right?" was the snarled answer.

Willow immediately rolled to face Spike, cradling his head in her hands. "I'm so, so sorry Spike," she desperately apologized.

"Not your fault," Spike grudgingly admitted. "Just wasn't expecting you to do that."

"I guess that answers any questions about accidental pain," Giles said from behind Willow. Spike tried to glare at the man, but couldn't quite pull it off.

Willow placed kisses on Spike's temples, hoping to kiss away his pain. Despite himself, Spike whimpered in pain, willing the agony away so that he could get back to more pleasurable things, like reveling in his naked Red.

With a wicked gleam in her eyes, Willow said, "I think you just need to be distracted." She then proceeded to kiss and nip her way down his body. Swiftly divesting Spike of his jeans, Willow turned her attention to his flagging erection. She took him in her hand and after a few strokes he was back at full hardness.

Though his eyes were still laced with pain, Spike sat up enough to watch as Willow took his length in her hot mouth. This time when he moaned it had nothing to do with pain and everything to do with the pleasure the redhead was giving him. Oh, his head still hurt, but Willow's talented mouth was working wonders at focusing his attention to where she wanted it.

Not one to be left out of the fun any longer, Giles stripped off his shorts and moved behind Willow, raising her hips so that he could slide inside her tight heat. Willow released Spike to hiss her pleasure at Giles' actions. She pressed herself back into Giles, turning her head to meet him in a passionate kiss.

Spike enjoyed the view of his lover being fucked from behind for a moment before realizing that his raging erection was now being neglected. He sat up and took one of Willow's breasts in his mouth, reminding her that he was still there.

Running her hand through Spike's hair, Willow grinned down at her blond lover. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you. Now sit back so I can finish what I started."

"Yes, ma'am," Spike agreed with a leer, placing one hand behind his head as he made himself comfortable, lifting his hips in invitation.

Willow licked him from base to tip before engulfing him completely. As she continued to suck Spike off, she also pressed back into Giles, matching each of his increasingly erratic thrusts.

Giles felt his orgasm rapidly approaching and slipped a hand underneath Willow to tease her clit. Willow responded with a throaty moan, the vibrations around Spike's cock causing him to moan in his own right.

Twisting his fingers in her hair, Spike thrust up into Willow's mouth, trying not to hurt her. Willow sensed he was close and slid a hand between his legs to fondle his balls. The warmth of her fingers and the suction of her mouth on the head of his cock sent Spike straight into sensory overload and he shot his release down Willow's throat.

Willow licked her lips as she finished swallowing all that Spike had to offer. Spike pulled Willow up to meet his hungry mouth, eager to show his appreciation. This action nearly pulled Willow off of Giles, and to compensate, he ended up thrusting hard into Willow and twisting her clit sharply. These actions sent Willow straight into her own orgasm.

Giles cursed under his breath as Willow's muscles squeezed his cock. He lowered his mouth to her shoulder and bit her as he spilled his seed inside her still-grasping channel.

"Show off," Spike grumbled when he released Willow's mouth so that she could breathe.

Giles sat back on his heels as he slipped from Willow's body, panting harshly. It took him a moment to figure out what Spike was talking about. His eyes focused on the teeth marks on Willow's shoulder and it dawned on him.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Wasn't thinking," he apologized as he lay on the bed, leaving room for Willow between him and Spike.

Taking her reserved place, Willow rested her head on Spike's chest. Tracing random patterns on his smooth flesh, she asked, "How's your head?"

"My head?" he asked in confusion, glancing down at his flaccid cock. Then he remembered she was referring to the head on his shoulders. "Oh, my head, it's all better now. Thank you." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Mmm, my pleasure," she purred, rubbing her body against his.

"Mine too," Giles added, spooning against Willow's back.

"Didn't ask you, mate," Spike needled the human.

"Perhaps not, but I still enjoyed myself," Giles replied.

"No fighting," Willow reprimanded her men. "Too tired to play peacemaker. A couple of sexy British men wore me out."

"You get some rest, pet," Spike said, running a hand through Willow's hair.

"That's right," Giles agreed. "We can test Spike's chip some more later."

"Like hell," Spike objected.

Willow giggled against Spike, knowing he'd be ready to try again later… all she had to do was convince him. And how he loved it when she tried to get him to do something. Maybe she'd even get him to play with Giles, too. Willow pressed back into Giles, hoping he'd be open to the games she wanted him to play, knowing she'd be able to convince him too.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written November 1, 2004.


End file.
